Bloodlines
by Miss Wong
Summary: "—¿Y tú que demonios estás mirando? Eres una maldita peste, solo vives para fastidiarme." Suspiró, gruñendo por lo bajo y bebió otro sorbo de su botella, mientras sus ojos contemplaban con recelo al chiquillo que lo observaba a lo lejos sentado en el suelo, con su mirada afilada y su mano repleta de baba.


**«Bloodlines»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**"—¿Y tú que demonios estás mirando? Eres una maldita peste, solo vives para fastidiarme." Suspiró, gruñendo por lo bajo y bebió otro sorbo de su botella, mientras sus ojos contemplaban con recelo al chiquillo que lo observaba a lo lejos sentado en el suelo, con su mirada afilada y su mano repleta de baba.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Tío malvado vs sobrino sexy. Here we go._

* * *

_**—o—**_

Kenny Ackerman pateó con furia la silla más cercana, causando que la madera se estrellara contra la pared sin piedad alguna. Arrojó vasos vacíos contra la puerta, haciéndolos añicos contra el suelo y se quitó el sombrero con furia, lanzándolo por ahí. Se sentó en el suelo, abatido, y destapó la botella de vodka más cercana —ya casi vacía— y le dio un profundo sorbo.

Sabía que aquello había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. El dejarse manipular por la furia producto de un mal día, y desquitarse con los absurdos objetos que decoraban su habitación —los cuales tendría que limpiar después, maldición— era cosa de necios.

Suspiró, gruñendo por lo bajo y bebió otro sorbo de su botella, mientras sus ojos contemplaban con recelo al chiquillo que lo observaba a lo lejos sentado en el suelo, con su mirada afilada y su mano repleta de baba.

—¿Y tú que demonios estás mirando? —replicó—. Vete a dormir de una maldita vez.

Levi siguió con su contacto visual, aquel que era difícil de romper. Kenny sabía que el mocoso solo lo hacía para fastidiarlo, aún no había cumplido su primer año pero era jodidamente inteligente, se comportaba como un ángel frente a otras personas pero, en secreto —y solo con él—, era un jodido demonio revoltoso. Sus camaradas de la Policía Militar decían que exageraba, que el niño era dócil y tierno, que su mal tacto con los niños era lo que complicaba las cosas, pero eso no era cierto.

El niño lo desafiaba constantemente y Kenny comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Eres una maldita peste —escupió, irritado, sintiendo los efectos del alcohol envolverlo suavemente. Miró a su sobrino con odio, se incorporó con la botella en su mano y caminó por toda la habitación, tambaleándose—. Eres un maldito dolor en el culo. Pero eso no te importa, ¿verdad? Tan solo vives para fastidiarme.

Levi llevó su mano hacia su boca, bañándola de baba infantil.

—Sí, sigue comportándote como un imbécil. Porque eso es lo que eres, un maldito inútil... limpio tu jodida mierda, tienes un techo donde vivir y con mis propias manos te alimento, ¿y así me pagas? ¿Con tus berrinches infantiles que no me dejan dormir? Debería haberte dejado tirado en un orfanato desde el principio.

La voz de Kenny se impacientaba cada vez más, aumentando su tono considerablemente. Además, el alcohol fluyendo por su sangre no ayudaba demasiado a mantener su cabeza fría y serena. Era patético, un tío borracho y malhumorado desquitándose con un crío que, probablemente, no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía. Pero Kenny estaba convencido de que ese mocoso sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

En un arrebato tomó su querido revolver, aquél con el que había quitado demasiadas vidas miserables, y apuntó el arma en la frente del niño, quien se quedó inmóvil como una piedra y sus ojos se paralizaron.

—¿Qué pasaría si aprieto el gatillo, sobrino? —se burló, sus palabras chocaban entre sí, estancadas detrás de su lengua—. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejarías de existir, y podría conseguir dormir bien por una maldita noche. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Levi no apartó los ojos de su tío, implorándole algo que era incapaz de confesar. Kenny resopló y arrojó el arma al suelo, agotado. Se sentía más viejo de lo que en realidad era. Patético.

—No te preocupes, no voy a volarte la cabeza... por ahora —respondió, y se dio la media vuelta para dejarse caer sobre su cama con pereza, cerrando los ojos—. Desgraciadamente, me eres más útil vivo que muerto.

Entonces, inesperadamente y luego de unos pocos segundos, una risa infantil resonó en la habitación. Sobresaltado, Kenny abrió los ojos y contempló estupefacto la sonrisa de su sobrino, quien mordía su mano con esmero mientras un brillo particular se hacía visible en su mirada.

Kenny era brusco con el niño, la paciencia no era algo que lo caracterizaba y la mayoría de las veces solo le gritaba, pero Levi no parecía intimidado por aquello. De hecho, nada parecía intimidar a esa extraña criatura, todo era un reto para él. Kenny volvió a resoplar, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

—Al menos, en ese aspecto, eres un jodido Ackerman.

* * *

_Tío versus sobrino se enfrentarán a muerte, ¿quién ganara? MUAHAHAHAHA._

_"¡Levi, YO-SOY-TU-TÍO!"_  
_"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Okay, **demasiado drama por hoy**. En fin, me proclamo una absoluta **#teamKenny** y espero, muy pronto, poder crear su primer club de fans(?). Me parece un personaje genial, con su trajecito y su sombrero, _tan él,_ necesitábamos un personaje como Kenny en la historia. Soy una absoluta disneygirl y Kenny me recuerda mucho a **Scar**, y la relación que tiene con Levi (**aka Simba**), y que ambos se odien a muerte y compartan la misma sangre y apellido, es épico.

Me costó escribir esto, desde hace tiempo quería hacer algo de estos dos, pero sentía que me faltaba más información sobre el pasado que compartían, quería hacerlo más profundo, pero salió lo básico. Espero que Isayama revele más sobre la infancia de Levi, ¡el fandom necesita más de esta pareja! (?)** aunque ya los van a volver homosexuales, caray x_x **

¿Cómo se podrían llamar? **¿Kevi?** **¿Lenny?** XDDDDDDDD en fin, ustedes deciden.

¡Hasta la próxima, madafakas!

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
